Merry Mishaps for the Malfoy
by LenneLestrange
Summary: The first chapter's short so bear with me. Mature scenes are evident. Draco is sent to the Room of Requirement, as Snape has told him, by his father. Lo and behold his father is actually elsewhere. You can probably guess the rest.
1. I: He Who Goes “Bump” in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, blah-blah-blah. You can't sue me because I don't own anything of value. I do have some wonderful friends but they're not worth a dime. In fact, they're priceless. Please don't sue me either, Mastercard stockholders.

By the way: The boys are 16

Chapter I: He Who Goes "Bump" in the Night

Draco was lounging in the Slytherin common room with a warmed bottle of butterbeer when he heard the portrait hole close with a _thud._ He indifferently turned his head to see who had entered. It was Severus Snape, his dear godfather. Well, if you'd like to describe "dear" as a grouchy, greasy git on legs.

"Draco, your father has requested that you meet him in the Room of Requirement for… business," the professor drawled monotonously.

"What-"

"You of all people should know what for."

At that, Snape glided away to his quarters silently. Draco took one last swig of his beverage and left it on the table for a house elf to dispose of. He pushed the portrait away and strolled quietly through the halls.

Meanwhile, in Severus' quarters, the dazed, dirty man recovered dopily from what seemed to be an Imperius Curse. He tried to remember what he was suppose to be doing but shrugged and went off to sleep.

It was nearly midnight as the young Malfoy scaled the walls of Hogwarts. Peeves could be heard snickering at his latest prank on Ms. Norris. Draco remained silent and shadowed as he journeyed to the designated room. He was able to finally reach the magical door but as he opened it, he could hear water bubbling and felt a warm, scented breeze caress him. This certainly wasn't the sort of business he had in mind. Cautiously, the boy walked in to survey the room. Draco was oblivious to the fact that the door had shut silently behind him and disappeared. The water that he heard bubbling was coming from a rather sizeable hot tub in the corner of the room. It was ornately decorated and looked very inviting. At this, Draco grinned smugly.

"Ha. Must be another fangirl waiting for a good shag."

Right after he said that, something bumped into him from behind. It wrapped its masculine arms around its victim sensually.

"I demand to know who this is," Draco hissed.

"Guess," the predator replied. The boy's eyes widened.

"POTTER!"


	2. II: Reason to Give In

So I reread the second chapter that used to be and didn't like it. Thought this would be better… I actually found the first chapter .doc and forgot there was a second chapter. It's been so long ^_^;;

Third will be out eventually =p.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Malfoy's sudden need to flee drove him to attempt an escape for the door. Only to find that when he turned his head, the door was long gone and Harry's grip had already tightened at the first twitch making it impossible for Malfoy to escape. Serious Quidditch training certainly did do a number on the Boy Who Lived.

"Where do you think you're going?" He muttered into the Slytherin's ear. His hot breath made goosebumps rise in waves along Malfoy's neck; even in the already steamy room, "Aren't you warm in this heavy uniform?" He continued and proceeded to nibble at the shell of the blond's ear.

"You're despicable Potter!" The victim spat. His gray eyes that were once cold simmered with a growing fury – only to be contradicted by the blood that rushed to his cheeks… and elsewhere below.

"Well I was only going to make love to you. Is one night of passion such a bad thing?" Potter kissed the back of his ear. Draco tried to quiet the sudden, sharp intake of the room's warm, moistened air only to realize his futility as Harry chuckled smugly behind him. His grip had just loosened to allow his slightly tanned hands and arms to roam about Draco's still clothed body. He massaged wherever his hands fell. The blond couldn't help but sink into such an intimate embrace and relax as Harry worked his ventral side and eased his tense muscles.

_Damn this. I should be fighting him._

_…but… why?_

Draco Malfoy tried to think of why he had such dire need to resist Harry Potter. All he could think of was his father. How petty. He had denied himself this warmth he longed for deep down all because of his father. Draco's cloak fell to the floor.

"Can it be…" he stammered, "more… than…?"

"Hmm? What is it, Malfoy?" Harry didn't want to go too far as to say his first name if he didn't want it. But instead, the paler boy continued in a clearer voice.

"Draco… You can call me Draco. But only here," He blushed a little more now, "I was hoping," he swallowed, "If this could be more than just one night of…" he trailed off.

Harry smiled and nuzzled into his hair; still embracing the blond from behind but now much more snugly.

"Absolutely, Draco. I couldn't be happier to oblige."

At that, Draco turned around as Harry let him. Harry let Draco initiate the kiss. It was light and his lips were moist and soft. Their closed lips glided together; reveling in the sensation of satin against satin.


End file.
